Deidara's Little Sister
by Terria-Sand-Rose
Summary: I clung to my brother, tears pouring from my eyes, and I shook my head violently. He couldn't leave me here! Not by myself! He sighed, shaking his head as he held my cheeks. "Kari, for the last time, I have to leave. I'm sorry, but it's for the best. Seto will take care of you, k? I love you." He pushed my hair behind my ear, gave me a quick hug and left out the door.
1. Left Behind

Sand: I own nothing but the Oc's, the naruto characters are not owned by me if it was Gaara would be with Hinata, Itachi would be alive and happy, Shino would have a gf, Sakura would be with Naruto and Sasuke would be alone for all eternity (muhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Rose:*sigh* Plz enjoy!

Terria:*bow* S-Sorry this i-is v-very s-short

Chapter 1

*Kari Bakudan*

Age: 11 to 14

Village:Iwagakure

Talent: Playing the guitar and violin, exploding bubbles, flips, claws and being stubborn

*Taika Inoue*

Age: 10

Village:Otogakure

Talent: Singing, controlling plant life, healing, and being compassionate.

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

I clung to my brother, tears pouring from my eyes, and I shook my head violently. He couldn't leave me here! Not by myself!

He sighed, shaking his head as he held my cheeks. "Kari, for the last time, _I have to leave_. I'm sorry, but it's for the best. Seto will take care of you, k? I love you." He pushed my hair behind my ear, gave me a quick hug and left out the door.

I started running towards his shadow, intent on following him, but I tripped and fell on the ground. "Come back! Come back brother please! I don't wanna be alone"

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Rosee: I'm posting chapter two after this one.

Terria: P-Plz no bad c-comment just h-helpful o-ones thank you *bow*


	2. I found you!

Sand: Once again, I own nothing but the Oc's, the naruto characters are not owned by me if it was Gaara would be with Hinata, Itachi would be alive and happy, Shino would have a gf, Sakura would be with Naruto and Sasuke would be alone for all eternity (muhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)...not as fun as the first time :/

Rose: Tsk, tsk keep reading! ;)

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA-

Chapter 2

*present time*

I panted as I stopped running, hiding behind a huge rock. I'd been running for only kami knows how long, my sweat was running down my face making my blonde hair stick to my neck. I groaned when my body collapsed on the ground. I knew I'd have to get running again there we're ninja were hot on my trail. _I should have done this at night; I might have had a better chance... tch yeah right. Ugh!_ A sound drew me out of my thoughts, making me sit up with a kunai in my hand; "Come on Taika, your taking too long just resting! Where almost there un!" I stopped and jump to my feet, completely ignoring the pain. I look in the direction of it, and found them almost instantly; A boy with blonde hair, the only thing visible is one of his deep blue eyes, but they we're amazing bright. I mentally palmed myself, and stared at the boy...no, man I haven't seen almost in four years. Without realizing, I stepped out, in front of the man and kicked him in his face.

(Sand:*rofl* XD, Terria:0-0) "What the hell un?!" He yelled, pushing himself off the ground. _Mm, he must not recognize me. _He made a clay bird explode near me but I made a bubble around it That must have gotten to him, because when he moved to make another, he froze. "K-Kari" I gave him a smile, he stared at me, and brought me into a tight hug. "I-I can't believe it's you…" he shook me around. "Eep deidei stooop" I squeaked and stopped and let me go. I wasn't as mad at him as I always thought I'd be; I mean, he never knew about Seto, and even if he left for his own personal reason. The girl behind him giggled, she wore a modern green kimono with brown leggings and no shoes. "So? Who's this deidei?" Deidara stopped looking at me, and glared at the other girl. "Taika, this is Kari yeah." She blinked. "It's nice to meet you Kari-" She looked behind me as five ninja appeared. "Heh finally caught you Miss Bakudan now please come with us." I spin around and move in to a stance. "I'm not goin' back!" Deidara comes and stands by my side. I made three small bubbles and charge at the closest one kicking him in the shoulder. A wave of dizziness washes over me as an explosion went off killing one. "Katsu" I mumble setting off the other two bubbles killing those hiding. Another wave of dizziness hits me as my punch connects with a girls gut and I cut her throat. "Nh" I stumble back and see all of them dead. "Kari why are they after you un?" I try to look at deidei but instead I find my face connecting with the ground. "Kari? Kari!" I heard tears in his voice before the darkness came.

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA-

Sand: Damn this one's short too

Rose: Watever dis is our first story we're not suppose to be good...yet so help us :)

Terria: P-Plz no bad c-comment just h-helpful o-ones thank you again *bow*


	3. The Dark

Rose:Just me alone right now sooo plz plz plz plz relle me what you think of my story so far! Thank you!

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA-

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, or I think I did "Uh hello, koi?" I sat up on a bed. "Hey dumbass! You fucking sister is up!" I look around the room and see an outline of man with white hair and violet eyes yelling. "Hidan leave" I hear a voice…Taika's I think.

"Hello again. You gave your brother and I such a shock." I looked to my left and she smiled. "Sorry, but where am I, koi?" I deep ominous voice answered for her "The Akatsuki base" I look to the door again and there's a different outline of man with orange hair. "The Akatsuki, koi?" I blink repeatedly. "Yes, are you deaf?" "No, I just never heard of you, koi" He looks at me with a bored but scary expression although the inner me won't let me cringe or look away. "Leader-sama" Deidara appeared somewhere close. "Get rid of it Deidara, we don't need weaklings around." And he disappeared from my sight. I started shaking "Deidara?" I felt him hold my hands and I look to my right and hug him. "You need to leave, Kari" I pull away and slap him "Hell no, I'm not leaving not after I found you, koi." Looking in his eyes, they seem to be pleading with me. "Too bad no is not an option, now get dressed." "Nani?" I look down. "Eep!" And pull the covers up.

*ten minutes later*

Brother brought me a lit candle so I can dress. I pull my blue spaghetti shirt down, and slip my dark blue skirt that stops at the middle of my upper thigh along. I grab my black fishnets and slips them on my legs and arms. "Are you ok in there Kari-San?" Taika asked on the other side of the door. "Yes…I'm almost done, koi" I clipped my black shoes on. "Done, koi" I picked up the candle and opened the door. "Follow me quickly oh and here" She handed me a rice ball and walked off. "O-Oh thank you Taika-chan, koi" I said catching up to her. It was a long walk before we passed room and me being a curious birdie, I peeked inside there a few couches, chairs and a tv, so I guess it's the lounge.. "Deidara-sama, Tobi wanna know who's was da cute girlie Deidara-sama came with?" Thankfully the room was lit so I could the person talking to Deidei and someone else. "None of your business un." I smirked "Well wouldn't that be up to me, ne?" I tilted my head, feeling my hair brush the back of my knees. Deidara quickly looks at me "What? How did-" I laugh "It's called a door, koi" He frowns "Kari, please you-" I glared at him. "No, koi" "But-" "No, koi" "It's not-" "No, koi" "There's no-" "No, and that's that, koi." I stare him down. "Haha! She fucking told you dumbass!" the white haired man laughed. Brother growled. "Shut up, un" I giggled. "Anyway, so who are you to Deidara?" a large man with a mask asked. "I'm Kari, he's-" He dragged me to the door, and I nearly jumped at the ominous voice in the doorway. "Why isn't this dead yet?" I looked at brother then stared at the man. "This is my sister, Leader-sama, and was out on her own. I wanted to keep her here, with us" Deidara said, glancing at me. I glared. "And I'm not a thing." The man stood silent before giving a curt nod, turning to me. "I'm Pein, though you will call me Leader-sama. You are to at least _try_ to be useful to the others, and not make too much trouble. Understand?" I nodded "Good. Deidara introduce her to the others and her something to do." Deidara nodded, "HEY BITCHES, GET IN THE FUCKING LOUNGE!" Hidan yelled. After a while, people came in looking at me interestingly. "Deidara, who's the girl?" A red head boy said. Deidara, despite his protest earlier, beamed. "This," He pushed me forward a little. "is my baby sister Kari, yeah." I glared at him. _Baby sister? Since when was I__** baby **__sister?!_

A few of them, the red head, a masked guy, a fish-shark thing and a plant guy, looked at me with intense expressions. I smiled at Kakazu, and he looked at brother, than me, than back at brother. "Dear god, not another Deidara…." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose, and I frowned.

A redhead groaned lightly, shaking his head.

"She looks exactly like you…"

"Another damn bomber." The plant guy said, but for some reason only the black side of his mouth moved. He shook his head.

Deidara's glared. "Hey, what do you mean by that un?!"

Kakuzu sighed and nodded to me. "So where did you come from?"

Hidan smirked looking at me up and down. "And how can some sexy as you be related to a dumbass?" I blushed. "Excuse you, koi?" Deidei's glare intensified. "You heard me bitch" I laughed and punched him in the nose. "Ow! You crazy motherfucker!" I cracked my knuckles and swing again, successfully breaking his nose. "Now, anyone else, koi?" Silence except for Hidan cursing. "Thank you, koi" I said smiling.

"Hey Kari, why are you out here alone, anyway, un? Where's Seto, yeah?" Deidara asked me. "…" I balled up my fist. "Kari, I asked you a-" I punched him right him in the nose, knocking him into the stand which made the glass of water fall and splashed in the electric socket. I mumbled weakly "Shit…deidara, koi?" I moved, tripping over someone. "Heh well, well if you wanted me bitch all you had to do was say so" Hidan said smugly. "Eep! Brother!" I yelled. I felt someone pull me up. "Don't touch her" He growled. "Oh shut up I was just helping her up" "Brother?" I step to the side and gripped on a cloak. "Let go" a cold voice told me. "Move" I let go and felt for the wall. "Will someone find the fucking light switch?" I heard Hidan say. "The circuits are blown idiot." I heard somebody say and I curled up.

Deidara Pov

I looked up to see Kisame pull on Kari. "Don't touch her" I growled. "Oh shut up I was just helping her up" he replied. "Brother?" I heard her whisper and seen her step forward and touch Itachi. "Let go" he said. I try to walk over to her but Tobi and Zestu got in the way. "Move" I pushed them away. "Will someone find the fucking light switch?" Hidan says. "The circuits are blown idiot" Kisame scoffs and Taika appears with candle. "What happened in here?" she says. "Deidara's sister blew the electricity." "Where is she?" I reach her in the corner away from everyone and hold her. She clings on to me and I realize she crying. "Sssh, my little birdie. I'm here, un" And I see the flame come closer. "Is she alright Dei-san?" I heard a gasp. "What wrong with Kari? Tobi wanna know. Tobi wanna help like a good boy."

"Back Up, un!" I growled. "Why is she crying like that?" Zetsu asked. "It's an annoying" Sasori said. "Look at me Kari…you can see please look, un" I watch her open her eyes slowly and sniffle. "Deidei" "Stop you're sniffling." I saw Pein-sama staring at sister. "You've already caused troubled and you're crying" he continued. "A-Ah leader-sama she has a fear of the dark and-" Hidan laughed "A damn ninja who's afraid of the fucking dark" Pein looked at him and he shut up. "You" He turned to Kari "Stand" I clutch on to her tighter but he snatches her from me. "You will listen to me, understand?" I can her shaking as she nodded. "Good" He dragged her out the room and threw her into a closet. "You are not to come out until I say so" He closed the door and I heard a thump then a blood curdling shriek. "Brother! Help!" She banged on the door, her sobs growing louder. "No one open this door, understand" He walked away. "BROTHER! PLEASE!" I balled up my hands and touched the door. "You can't be serious" Kisame sneered "leave her alone it's her own fault. What type of ninja is scared of the dark." He shook his head "pathetic." I kicked him in his stomach. "She's not! She's night blind."

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Rose: Poor Kari she being picked on by Pein and what of bomber?

tune in next time! lol

review plz and thank you


	4. Gomen (Sorry)

I have writers block and no one reviewing . I don't how to continue.

So please any type of _**constructive**___criticism would be helpful.


End file.
